My Name is Mary Sue
by Stormshadow3
Summary: (Discontinued; decent premise, but no inspiration; feel free to ignore the last chapter and unfollow, 'cuz it'll never be finished) Beautiful she-cats with dazzling powers, swooning toms, and rainbows and comical names. Sound familiar? This, my friend, is my fictional take on how such a bewitcher of toms, a symbol of intelligence, and a weapon of fate came to be so despised.
1. In Which Mary Sue Rants

...

Introduction

 **So many Mary-Sue humor stories; all of them, the same thing: beautiful she-cats with dazzling powers, swooning toms and rainbows and comical names. Believe me, mine (a Collection of Mary-Sue Stories) was guilty of the same exact things.**

 **I know about the original Star Trek fanfiction Mary Sue, believe me. I'm not clueless. But this is my own unique fictional take on how such a perfect character came to be so despised (and not just for writing purposes). This is the story of a she-cat that was once a true love of the world.**

* * *

 **My Name is Mary Sue**

By Stormshadow3, a non-perfect fellow potato and sheep

For my clueless past self

* * *

Prologue

I used to be loved.

I know- sad, whatever. But it's StarClan's fault. Not mine. How did all this happen, exactly? Well, basically, I was a Pandora. Fate cut me out to be a heroine and thinks that it can get away with it, and Fate is wrong.

Yeah, I'm a cat. Yeah, I shouldn't know what Pandora is. Yeah, I don't care. StarClan made me smart, and I eventually learned to read. You think you would like being infinitely intelligent? Be mind-dazzling beautiful? Be able to do nothing in private?

Rant over.

The Clans only saw me as a perfect housecat who joined them and later became the stuff of nightmarish myths. Eventually, the story of Mary Sue was all but faded. Soon, nothing was left of me.

Making me took up a lot of StarClan's power, but the Clans needed a savior, or so they say. I don't think even their warrior ancestors know about Twoleg stuff like I did. Nothing can be overdone without being made into a monster, like me.

I never was a cat. I was perfect.


	2. In Which Unintended Murders Occur

**This will be an actual, longer chapter. I said longer, not long.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I guess I need to start at the beginning. Cliche, I know, but you will get over it when you become the symbol of cliche.

I was born a housecat, or so I remember and was told. It all began when I accidentally- read, accidentally- killed another housecat. Maybe I should have considered more the steep height of the cliff, or the fact that Hera- that was her name- was far less strong than me.

She always stuttered a little, and wasn't exactly the smartest she-cat around, but I did like her as a friend. Perhaps I should have asked for her opinion when I suggested- more like ordered- for us to go explore the forest beyond the human houses. Perhaps we shouldn't have gone at all.

But there we were, running through the woods at full pelt, with me in the lead and shouting, "Come on!" and Hera shivering in the cold behind me. I wanted to explore, that was all- I was turning two moons old that day and I wanted to do something special- but my friend was still one moon and something and she couldn't quite catch up.

"Lora will be so worried when she finds me gone," she whined through exhausted breathing and panting. I slowed down a little so that she wouldn't faint from the sheer tiredness.

"Oh, your _master_?" I asked mockingly. "You're just a plaything. Come on, we'll finally be able to do something exciting for a change!" Suddenly seeing something in front of me, and feeling the ground dip down drastically, I skidded to a halt.

Hera pushed past me, which was most unlike her to do. "Woah," she breathed, staring at the expanse before her. I just rolled my eyes. Cliffs were nothing new to me. I had seen them many times before on the big, flat- what were they called, TVs? that the humans owned. I hissed in frustration. I couldn't even remember such a simple word now...

Even when it was repeated around the house so many times that my ears hurt. "Dad, Chris is hogging the TV." "TREVOR! Stop watching the TV and get up here right now!" "Mom... a few more minutes..."

"It's a cliff," I said, yawning on purpose to show her how boring it all was to me. Suddenly getting an idea, I added, "What if we try to slide down it? It looks pretty smooth."

Hera yelped. "What? No! I'm not sliding down any cliff!"

"I would slide down it first to show you," I replied, "but I want to see you be braver for once. Please?" I flashed her the cutest sad puppy eyes that I could imagine. "I always end up fine. You will, too. It's not like there's anything special about me."

Hera sighed. "No, Mary." In a more teasing voice, she added, "You're such a Mary Sue. So brave and stuff, like always." She stepped up to the edge of the cliff top. "That's too steep. I don't care what you say-"

I rammed my head into her back.

She stumbled for a while, spinning on her paws wildly before she finally lost her balalnce, disappearing over the edge with a blood-curdling shriek. I padded over to the edge, peering down cautiously. "Hera?"

"That's a nice murder you've got there," a voice that I didn't recognize growled from behind me.

* * *

Totally accidental. Totally not my fault.

* * *

"You're such a Mary Sue." Legendary words, carved in the blowing leaf-bare winds that swept the speaker away.


	3. In Which Suspicion Climbs

**These chapters are going to be short, mind you- only about 500 words a chapter. This isn't really a full story, but more of a... novelette. I dunno what the correct term is.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I wheeled around, willing my claws to unsheath. There stood a middle-aged light gray tom of about thirty moons, with his paws tucked between his vast shoulders and his blue eyes glinting with mischievousness. "Good way to get rid of a troublesome 'friend.'"

"I suppose," I replied stiffly, regaining my posture. "Wait, get rid of?"

The tom looked amused. "You really don't know that you just murdered your fellow kittypet friend?" He padded up to me casually, not taking notice of my unsheathed claws. "So it is true. I have found a murderous kit wandering in the forest right next to a cliff. Interesting."

"What's your name?" I asked unexpectantly, more hesitant now that apparently I had just 'murdered' someone. "I'm Mary Sue. You can call me Mary for short."

He studied my face closely. "Nice. I'm Blizzardfrost. Born in leaf-bare and stuff, but it makes me sound like a rather cold cat. But I can be quite loving when I wanna be." Blizzardfrost took a step back. "Look, I really should be going. My patrol-"

Suddenly, the bushes behind him rustled as several more cats stumbled into the clearing. One had nearly the same light pelt color as Blizzardfrost, so I decided that she might be his sister. "Blizzardfrost!" she scolded. "What are you doing with a-"

She glared at me, finishing her sentence as she did so- "kittypet?"

Blizzardfrost looked frozen for a moment, then finally bowed his head. "I am sorry. I was hunting a thrush when I heard a commotion coming from the cliffs, so I came here to find this treacherous kittypet push off a fellow Twolegplace cat. Oh, her screams!" He shot me a look.

The she-cat sighed. "Look, we don't have time for your stories, Blizzardfrost. This kittypet is scared. Look at her!" She flicked her blue-gray tail in my direction. "Stop traumatizing her."

"Yes, Swiftfeather," Blizzardfrost sighed. **Swift as in the bird, not the adjective.** "I understand... but we do have to do something about Mary- her name," he hurriedly explained as Swiftfeather glanced at him suspiciously. "She told me."

Swiftfeather rolled her eyes, padding toward me cautiously. "Do you know where your Twolegs are?" she asked.

"No," I answered, even though I had the entire Twolegplace mapped out in my mind; I wanted to find out more about these mysterious cats- perhaps they would take me with them. "I... I need your help," I continued, trying to sound helpless. "Shelter, food, a place to call home..."

"Soon," Swiftfeather promised, sighing. "You can stay with us for one day and one night. Tomorrow, we need to get you back to Twolegplace." Some of the other cats in the patrol looked less than ethusiastic, but none of them spoke up.

* * *

"Why did you tell the truth?" I hissed quietly to Blizzardfrost when we began padding back to what would be their 'camp.'

"Sometimes, the truth is the one that's hardest to believe," he replied, staring straight up ahead, "and to remind you to be guilty of what you've done, intentional or non-intentional."

I still couldn't believe that Hera was just... gone. But Blizzardfrost still refused to look at me.


	4. In Which Mary Sue Discovers Fanboys

**Slow updates. They're a thing. It seemed like only last night that I updated this story... *sighs* and now I have to find out where this plot is going... wonderful. Not that I don't enjoy writing this, mind you! *flashes nervous grin***

* * *

Chapter 3

It was evening by the time we got back to the camp.

Blizzardfrost nodded at his sister, and Swiftfeather padded off briskly after casting a final, uncertain glance back at us. "She's worried about you," he murmured. "Don't worry. I'm sure the clan can spare an outsider or two..."

It was then that I realized that he hadn't called me a kittypet this time. "So you do care about me," I purred, all thoughts of Hera gone from my mind. "That's sweet. I just wish everyone else would warm to me that easily."

Blizzardfrost purred right back. "You're gorgeous, Mary. That face is the meaning of beautiful." He bowed his head and leaned forward to touch muzzles with me, but just before our fur could make contact, a loud yowl rang out from across the empty clearing.

"May all cats old enough to feed their own bellies gather here beneath the Meeting Ledge!"

I must have looked a bit confused, because Blizzardfrost hurried to fill me in on the details. "That's Fernstar," he explained, flicking his tail up at the stern-looking tortoiseshell tom. "He makes that announcement every time there's a meeting going on."

I nodded slowly, gazing around the clan 'camp' as cats began to emerge from the descending shadows of dusk. Cats from the dens, hiding under fallen trees or between bushes or in dips in the ground, they began muttering among themselves as they padded to where a giant flat rock hung out jaggedly, making a small overhang.

"Swiftfeather has found a kittypet on the cliff border!" the tortoiseshell tom, whose name was apparently Fernstar, called out. "Since she cannot find her way back to her Twolegs and it is getting dark, we will be as kind as to let her stay in the camp for the night."

I heard intense murmuring behind me, and I tensed, expecting someone to burst into protest. But it was only Blizzardfrost- and a small blue-gray she-cat that I did not recognize. When he saw me staring, he pushed away the she-cat and muttered, "Just a friend. Lilacshadow."

Lilacshadow's mouth was parted in a snarl. "The clan won't like this. We're already struggling through leaf-bare without a useless kittypet like you taking up space and precious food."

She didn't have time to finish her sentence.

Right after the initial shock of Fernstar's statement, yowls split the air and the shouts of many cats drowned out what I would have otherwise retorted. I felt many a head swinging themselves sideways to me, and I knew somehow to shrink back- but I didn't.

These gazes weren't hostile. They were _adoring._

What? These cats had just met me! "Silence!" Fernstar screeched, waving his bushy tail in the air like an excited puppy. "Swiftfeather will get the kittypet a den in the nursery for tonight! SILENCE!"

Hesitation. Muted murmurs. Reluctantly, the yowling began to die down, but it was only after there was complete silence in the camp that the leader continued. "Meeting dismissed. Please part way."

There almost instantly appeared a clear space before Fernstar, with a ring of cats around it, but I just felt more pressed than ever. Was it just me, or was the entire crowd trying to suffocate me? "Mary!" Blizzardfrost shouted, but I could barely hear him.

Entire arrays of fur colors brushed against mine, and various eyes stared back at me, some winking, a few hostile. But somehow, I liked the attention. Was this really what it was like to be in a clan? To be popular? To be adored?

Right before Blizzardfrost could push past the crowd to where I was standing, dumbstruck, _something_ hissed behind me and I whirled around...

...facing the full glare of Lilacshadow. I could almost feel the waves of anger pulsing through the air, and as I froze, blinking, she stepped on my tail and whispered, "He's mine. I want you gone by tomorrow morning."

Then, she disappeared into the sea of pelts- tortoiseshell, gray, black, white, ginger, and brown, but no blue-gray. Because she was gone, and my aqua eyes could not find hers.

* * *

 **This was quite a long chapter (not really, but in the terms of this story, I meant), but I wanted to get some conflict in case anyone was bored.**


	5. In Which Nothing Happens

**I'm pretty sure everyone reading this already learned my update patterns, heh.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"This is your nest for the night," Blizzardfrost explained as he waved me over to a small and slightly miserable-looking moss bed by the deep corners of the apprentices' den. Some of the other apprentices looked upon me with caution, but most of the toms, I noticed, were taking a sudden interest in their own nests.

The moment Blizzardfrost's gray tail disappeared out of the den entrance, noise seemed to explode in the tiny compact den- "kittypet!" "I'm not sharing a den with this..." "Shut up, Icepaw, she's hot."

I raised my tail in the air and perked my ears up in interest. "Who said that?" I asked sleepily. "I'm... what?"

"Hot," a dark brown tom explained. "Beautiful. However you call it." His deep blue eyes met mine, which, despite myself, I found almost reassuring. "I like you. I'm sad that you're gonna go back to being tortured by Twolegs tomorrow."

I thought about Hera. Was she really just... gone? "I'll think about it," I finally replied, snuggling up tighter inside my own nest. "Good night."

* * *

The next morning, a whole crowd was gathered outside the apprentices' den.

"It's our warrior ceremonies!" a blue-gray she-cat was exclaiming excitedly to one of her friends, who was light-gray with a sparkle to her eyes. She sighed. "Icepaw, this isn't for us... it's for Mary."

Sure enough, I had to almost shove past the thick stream of cats as I struggled to head out to the camp clearing that morning. The dark brown tom was right beside me, flashing me sad looks as I began padding to where Fernstar was sitting on the meeting rock, emotionless.

"I will send out a patrol to return you to Twolegplace," he explained, his tone flat. I saw a small group of warriors gathered beside him- one of which was Lilacshadow, I noticed. That snob. I just nodded to the leader.

When he ushered me out the camp entrance, however, everyone was silent. Lilacshadow was right behind me, which made me slightly nervous, but I chided to myself that I could take her on- no problem.

The sunlight was blinding as we padded out into the full bloom of morning. There was birdsong and the occasional cricket chirp and above it all, the rustle in the tree leaves as a slight breeze whistled through them. "It's... hot," I commented, remembering the tom's words the night before.

Lilacshadow looked at me strangely. "I guess it is hot," she muttered, turning her gaze away from me.

We were nearing the cliff.


	6. In Which Strange Things Happen

**Fun fact: I labeled this chapter document "TIME FLIES SO FAST." Because it does. SIX DAYS SINCE THE LAST UPDATE, just what?**

* * *

Chapter 5

It loomed to our right, big and gaping like a giant mouth. I stopped to stare out across the horizon, and everyone slowed down with me, but it was only Lilacshadow who kept going.

"Don't stare out at the cliff too long, it's gonna make you dizzy and then you'll probably stumble and fall and die or something," she called as her voice slowly grew softer as she drew on into the forest. "That won't be much good... I suppose."

I inched back into the patrol. I certainly didn't want anyone to push me- thanks to Hera's example. But again, totally not my fault.

"Let's keep going," someone murmured behind me, and I flicked an ear in irritation, but instead of acting annoyed, I just picked up the pace and began speed-walking forward. I could see Lilacshadow in front of me now. If I wasn't so close to the cliff, then I could afford to get a little closer...

Lilacshadow turned around, watching as I climbed up the steep slope that led to the near edge of the forest. "Home, sweet home," she said in a mocking voice.

I bit back a snarl; at least she didn't push me off the cliff. Shoving past her sneering face, I began bounding faster, faster through the wild grass and out to where the trees grew less sparsely and I could see blue skies above once more. But one thing stood out to me the most.

Home.

Eventually, the rest of the patrol caught up to me, barely panting, while I stood there, impatiently flicking my tail back and forth. "Can I go by myself from now on?" I asked. "I know how to get back from here, thanks."

Lilacshadow sniffed. "If you want to." Turning around, she announced to the rest of the waiting cats, "Let's go home. I'm getting hungry, and I haven't got breakfast this morning."

Murmured agreements followed her statement. I shrugged. "I'll try to visit as often as I can!" I offered, even though dirty looks were sent in my direction.

* * *

The house was empty when I wriggled through the cat flap.

I checked all the rooms. Nothing. I peeked under the sofa to see if the little female Twoleg was hiding under there. No such luck.

But there was lots of food in the open refrigerator, so I quickly snagged some cans of tuna and made my way to my favorite place: the little corner in the dining room where a laptop was kept charged for pretty much all the time.

I tried to get the cover open with my stubby claws, but they just wouldn't open. Frustrated, I resorted to biting, and when that wouldn't work, I kicked it all the way into a wall of the room, muttering something under my breath.

It smacked into the laptop, making it crash over, while the stubborn can lid finally popped open. I rolled my eyes, padding forward for the tuna can, but before I could retrieve it, I noticed something peculiar.

Scribbles. Lines, scratches across the lid of the laptop. I squinted my eyes, trying to make sense of it all. Only four lines and a dot. One word. Something seemed familiar about it... what did it mean again?

 **Hi**

* * *

 **I've sort of an idea where I'm going with this, but 95 percent not.**


	7. In Which Shadows Crawl

**Forgive me if I don't update again for a long time. I have no idea where this story is heading. This may not be the most realistic fanfic you've ever read, but oh well, it's about a Mary Sue. The Mary Sue.**

* * *

Chapter 6

While I tried to ponder over the word- a word that I could understand, nonetheless- I was chewing on tuna bones. Too flimsy to really hurt my throat, and just right so that it could take my mind off of other things.

But who sent the message?

I kept pondering over the question as the clock ticked on the opposite wall. Soon, the cuckoo in the bottom hole chirped noon, and I finished off my tuna with a satisfied lick.

Since I cared about cleanliness- like most sane cats- I clamped my jaws around the aluminum can, swinging it over the trash can to my left. Something stood out on the slick, shiny side, however, so I averted my eyes to take a closer look.

More letters. In that same clean font with a darkness to it as if it had been outlined many, many times when it was written. Feeling my heart beat faster, I peered down, intent on finding out the meaning to the longer line of scribbles, lines, and dots.

 **Housefolk are off. Meet me,** the note read.

It took a while for my brain to register the strange letters into words. But why would they leave without getting me...? Maybe it would just be a short while and they figured I would come home about the same time as them.

Meet me? Meet whoever scratched the dark letters into the tuna can... with a pen? How many cats did I know that could write with a _pen?_ Maybe my Twolegs wrote it for someone else.

But where, was the question.

I slipped out of the cat flap near the bottom of the entrance door. Maybe, somehow, I would meet the scribbler somewhere out there, although the possibility did seem far-fetched.

* * *

It was nighttime. The clock struck midnight, and I was curled up on the couch, not able to sleep.

I didn't notice the shadows flickering across the walls. But there wasn't any sound, or suggestion that there was someone else out there, so I just snuggled up, safe under the rainbow-patterned bed sheets.

There wasn't even much light in the room- I was still too small to reach the light switch, and I was too lazy to climb on top of a chair or something. But my eyes couldn't close, no matter how much I squeezed them shut- and the shadows would not go away.

Dancing. Creeping. I stiffened, trying to stand up-

The shadows receded.


	8. In Which Mary Sue is Snatched

**I have piano CM tests and stuff going on, so forgive me. It's gonna be a long time before I update again, no more than a week, but still, have faith and remember to not unfollow.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next night, the shadow came again, and this time, it didn't recede no matter how long I looked at it.

I wasn't fretting about my owners the next day. I was pretty sure that they would find their way back sooner or later, and if not, then, too bad. I had another meal of tuna for dinner, although it was getting slightly old, and leaped onto the soft sofa cushions just as the last lights were fading from the skies.

Tonight, I dreamed. I dreamed of a growling rabbit, one with sharp, bared teeth and dangerous-looking red eyes. It was snarling every few moments, but it didn't seem to be in the mood to attack me.

I just stood there for a long time, cat vs rabbit, eye to eye, until _something_ snapped me out of my dream. The background of a lush green meadow disappeared immediately. Then, the skies started to darken, and soon, the sun went as well. The rabbit was soon the only thing left, clinging to my dream like moss on rock.

Soon, just as my eyes opened to the waking world and the growling rabbit slowly disappeared from my vision, I heard scratching on the walls.

Loud scratching. On the walls and on the floor. Like footsteps. I didn't think to unsheathe my claws, because I was thinking that it must be my Twolegs or whatever the clans called them, coming home. No one could possibly break in-

There was a searing pain in my flank, where I was feeling particularly vulnerable that day, and I yowled as pieces of fur, barely seen in the darkness flew down onto the ground below. I wriggled away, heart pounding, but talons latched onto a tangled part of my pelt and refused to let go.

"Relax," a coarse voice hissed from behind, and before I could respond, another set of claws sank themselves into my right leg and-

I closed my eyes before anything happened and tightened my stomach muscles, bracing for impact or the slashing of talons or _something._

It was only after my head stopped spinning that I realized that I felt as if I was _floating._ Suddenly feeling much more awake, I blinked once before staring down at the ground... far below.

Trees. Buildings. Bushes. Forests. The horizon line seemed to be far below me now, and the sun didn't appear to be that much distance away from me, either. There wasn't much traffic down at this time of night, but all the better with no one to see me. I almost sucked in my breath. This was way cooler than a stupid cliff.

I glanced up, and saw nothing but dark shadow. No bird. No talons. But I could feel sharp prickles in my fur.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun... C:**


	9. In Which Training Sessions

***groans* I shouldn't have my five-day deadline. It's just a whole lot of stress. PLUS MY GIFT FOR ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS- not Burning Dawn, that one's finished- that other one! Too many stories!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I felt a sickening lurch in my stomach as my eyes flew open, scanning the greenery of the land below, where a blot of shadow was falling upon the middle, and it was only after a whole second that I realized that the possessor of the shadow was _me._

I didn't scream, even though some part of me wanted to. Wind through my fur, eyes squeezed against the blowing gusts, face scrunched up for impact-

My head disappeared through a kaleidoscope of brambles, thorns, and prickles of a hungry bush that was threatening to severe my ear, tear my claws, and rip out my fur. I could hear laughter somewhere nearby. It sounded familiar somehow.

With a last burst of strength, I pushed my head out among the thick branches and overlapping leaves that constantly tried to block my view. Blue-gray with a hint of white... something about that fur color stood out to me like red among green. "Blizzardfrost!" I called out.

Blizzardfrost froze. "Mary?" he breathed. "Oh, sorry... didn't know it was you..." He shuffled on his front paws awkwardly.

I sighed. "Where is this?" I asked, glancing around at the lush greenery around us. I had never seen a forest so beautiful. The skies above were heavenly blue- the night must have passed away while I was being carried on the... I raised my head upwards. Speaking of that, where was the bird-thing?

"Oh, Camp-Watcher?" Blizzardfrost replied, following my gaze. "She's not normally visible. She prefers to continue to appear as only shadow in front of us."

"This is a camp?" I scoffed. "For whom? I didn't expect to see you in a place like this. What happened to your clan? What happened all your _loyalty?_ How come you seem to know this place so well?"

Blizzardfrost stiffened. "I just happen to be dropped off here, just like you did," he defended. "What's so wrong about that? Just at an earlier time than you did... and I've been here longer than you..."

"Blizzard!" someone shouted from behind me, and Blizzardfrost froze. "I need to go," he informed me. "You should go follow me, too. We're gonna be late for that training session again..."

* * *

 **Is this chapter too short? *shrugs* Lost inspiration. Some suggestions in the reviews would be highly recommended.**


	10. In Which Explanations are Given

**Random fact: I would be gone for the next week, because Spring Break just began and we're going on a vacation to... places. Places in the US. Basically, this giant road trip. Forgive me if this chapter seems like a filler, my mind is blank. Oh well, I'm famous for coming up with things.**

 **On the spot.**

* * *

Chapter 9

I pelted Blizzardfrost with questions as he pushed through the bushes, seemingly in a hurried fashion. "Where are we going?" I asked. "What's the training session that that cat was talking about?" I hated not knowing. But he never answered, not even turning his head around to look at me.

Soon, we pushed through the last tangle of undergrowth only to emerge into a large clearing with thick forest growing on all but one side of it. There were several cats muttering to themselves, scattered around the scene, but I noticed that there were only about ten cats or so in all. Not as large as a regular clan.

I stopped at the point where most of the new cats were huddled, but I watched with interest as Blizzardfrost continued walking with a purposeful feel to his strut.

Soon, he paused at the middle of the circle, looking out at the rag-tag group before clearing his throat, announcing, "Welcome to MoonClan. How many of you are there...? Thirteen in all in this sun-circle? I see. How many new cats? Let me see for a moment... no, Rowantree, you've been here last sun-circle..."

Slowly, eyes turned around to fix upon me.

Blizzardfrost pretended to look surprised. "I see... Mary." Most of the cats began muttering when they heard my name. "Well, in that case, I guess we'd better introduce ourselves to the only new apprentice here! She must be a bit confused."

Exactly, after you refused to answer my questions before, I thought.

Blizzardfrost gave me a dashing smile before continuing. "We are MoonClan. We are heroes. We are the hope of the next generation, a group found by those considered strange in their homelands."

"This is a clan that meets only at the night of the full, half, and quarter moons each moon- although, things are a bit different in the beginning of each sun-circle. There would be a welcoming ceremony for any new cats, so members would have to go out in broad daylight for that."

"Like I said before, this is not just any normal clan. This is rather more like a place to learn- not just the basics of hunting and fighting. There are some that StarClan has cut out of the regular crowd to be special, and the Camp-Watcher makes sure that we _do our best to prevail_ \- always."

Somehow, there was a note of menace in his voice when he said that, but it soon passed over his tone like rushing water.

"There are some that have really become heroes. There were even some in the past that had magical powers given to them at birth- but those haven't really been appearing in recent sun-circles, I've noticed." Some murmurs of disappointment from the crowd.

I opened my mouth to say something, but no one was looking in my direction.


	11. In Which Mary is Underestimated - Maybe

**I came back earlier than expected! So I'm here with a new chapter! I don't care that this is the announcement I made for every single one of my stories that I updated today...!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Blizzardfrost motioned with his tail for me to come to where he was sitting before a small boulder on the ground. "Don't be disappointed if nothing happens," he warned, "so don't get your hopes high."

"What are we doing?" I asked, feeling curious. It was only then that I noticed the jagged line split down the middle of the rock face. "Training? Fighting on boulders?" I wrinkled up my nose. "I thought this wasn't for normal training...?"

"It's not," Blizzardfrost retorted in irritation. "I'm going to see if you really are special enough to be cut out for this clan, and even if you have any abnormal powers, like splitting this boulder in two, for example." He sighed. "I wasn't alive at that time to meet that tom who did it, but his name was Silentwing."

I considered that for a moment. "What do I have to do in order to be just part of the clan? Nothing about abnormal powers yet," I added. "That can come later."

"I noticed already that you have the _abnormal power_ of being absolutely gorgeous," Blizzardfrost murmured, before lifting up his head again and announcing, this time to the whole waiting crowd, "Mary- that is your name, correct? She will have to..." He pondered over his answer for a while before finally deciding on-

"Best my own powers in a one-on-one fight."

Some of the cats in the crowd muttered their own disapproval, complaining that a newcomer could certainly never best the current _deputy_ of MoonClan. But I just lifted up my chin proudly, declaring, "That's great. Starting now?"

"Now," Blizzardfrost agreed, lowering his body into a battle stance. "Go first, Mary."

I studied his face carefully. I had never battled any cat before, but I supposed that just striking would be too obvious. Staring at the aimed spot wouldn't do me any good, either- too much of a giveaway. So if I really wanted to win this... I gazed up into his eyes, paws itching to lash out... and pounced.

Near the paws.

Blizzardfrost wasn't ready for me. "That teaches you to not underestimate me next time!" I huffed, unbalancing him and slamming into his shoulder so that he fell to the ground. He groaned in surprise and pain, and tried to flip me off, but I just kept pinning him down, down, down.

This was too easy. Where was his supposed _powers_? Suppressing another push of defiance, I looked out over the silently watching crowd, expecting him to end the session now.

That was when I felt something at my throat.


	12. Read and Follow Directions

**Note!**

 **I won't be updating this story for a long time- well, actually, updates will be completely random from now on. But why? Because of the new book that I'm writing... because the old one was old and cheesy... and I'm going to try to get something published...**

 **But that's not fair, you say. This one will now have a much slower update rate and possibly get hiatused while the other two stories get regular update times? Huh?**

 **Well, Hymn of the River: Finding Truth is literally one chapter away from completion. How NOT To Write a Story is mainly just entertainment on my own part.**

 **Oh, and please don't unfollow. I understand if it clutters up your alerts thing, but I really appreciate you guys's support. I'm still alive, you know, and constantly on my forum:** **StormClan, LightningClan, BreezeClan, and StreamClan RP**. **PM me if you have questions or comments.**

-Storm


End file.
